leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Cottonee (Pokémon)
|} Cottonee (Japanese: モンメン Monmen) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a Sun Stone. Biology Cottonee is a white, circular Pokémon. It has white, puffy sections on the top of its head and its underside. Behind it is a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. It has orange, oval-shaped eyes, and furled, notched leaves on the sides of its body. Cottonee is blown around by the wind because of its lightweight composition. The only circumstance in which it cannot be blown by wind is when it has been soaked by rain, which weighs it down and makes it soggy. Afterwards, this Pokémon will stay under a tree until it dries, so that it may be blown by the wind again. During the mating season, Cottonee blow in the wind in large groups. Its cotton can be used as a defensive mechanism that aids its self-defense. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A group of Cottonee debuted in Cottonee in Love!. A male one chased after a female he liked. When he got rejected by her because he was beaten by her easily, and helped him become stronger so he could impress her. They reappeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. Minor appearances Multiple Cottonee appeared in Mannes's garden in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. A Cottonee appeared in The Club Battle Hearts of Fury: Emolga Versus Sawk!, under the ownership of Antonio. It was seen being knocked out by Dino's during the quarterfinals of the Club Battle tournament. A Cottonee appeared in Lost at the Stamp Rally!, where it was seen performing in a Pokémon Musical show. Multiple Cottonee appeared in brief cameos in A Maractus Musical!, including one in a flashback. Multiple Cottonee appeared in brief cameos in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. Multiple Cottonee appeared in The Lonely Deino!, under the care of a owner named Bobby. Multiple Cottonee appeared in Stopping the Rage of Legends! Part 1 and Part 2. A 's Cottonee made a cameo appearance in Cilan Takes Flight!. A Trainer's Cottonee made a cameo appearance in Climbing the Tower of Success!. A Cottonee appeared in Clash of the Connoisseurs! as a resident of Stonesthrow Town. A Cottonee appeared in a flashback in Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times!. Multiple Cottonee appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, one of them during the legend. Multiple Cottonee made cameo appearances in Beauties Battling for Pride and Prestige!. Multiple Cottonee appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!, all under the ownership of a Trainer. Multiple Cottonee appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! as some of the Pokémon living at N's hideout. A Trainer's Cottonee appeared in a flashback in The Island of Illusions!, where it was seen at the Grand Spectrala Islet Pokémon Center. Five Trainers' Cottonee appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Cottonee appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. It appeared again in The Ol' Raise and Switch!. A Trainer's Cottonee appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!. A Trainer's Cottonee appeared in Tough Guy Trials!. Five Trainers' Cottonee appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . A Trainer's Cottonee appeared in SM099. Pokédex entries In the Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Animated Trailer A Cottonee appeared in the Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2 Animated Trailer, under the ownership of a resident of Aspertia City. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A named Andy uses a Cottonee during his Triple Battle with in Black's First Trainer Battle. However, he was defeated after Andy became dehydrated. It was revealed that after many losses, Andy's Cottonee was training to overcome his weakness to s. A Trainer's Cottonee appeared in An Odd Speech, Drawing Bridges, and Angry Boy. A Cottonee appeared in a fantasy in A Misunderstanding. A Cottonee appeared in PASM13. A wild Cottonee appeared in the Poni Wilds in PASM23. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations in Nacrene City}} }} on }} |area= }} |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Misty Edgewater, Field: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Inflora Forest (1F-8F), Breezy Meadow (1F-8F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Jungle Area: Serperior Jungle}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 83 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (11th release; Winking)}} |area=Distortion Land: Gracious Woodlands (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Type effectiveness was 1×, was 2×, was 1×, was 1×, was 1×, and was 2× }} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|*}} |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Grass Whistle|Grass|Status|—|55|15}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10| }} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Switcheroo|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- does things at her own pace, which sometimes makes Cottonee nervous, even though she's the same way. }} |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Sun Stone |link= }} |- |- |} Evolution |no2=547 |name2=Whimsicott |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia *Cottonee and can be seen as counterparts. They both evolve once using a Sun Stone and share a base stat total of 280. Additionally, Cottonee is exclusive to Black, Black 2, Sun, and Ultra Sun, while Petilil is exclusive to White, White 2, Moon, and Ultra Moon. They also have similar movesets. * Cottonee has the lowest base of all Pokémon. Origin Cottonee is based on a ball of and two leaves of , though the way it lets the wind move it is similar to seeds and . Cottonee also has the appearance of a sheep head. Name origin Cottonee may be a corruption of ''cottony or cottonweed or a combination of cotton and wee (small). Monmen is a corruption of 木綿 momen (cotton). In other languages |de=Waumboll|demeaning=From |fr=Doudouvet|frmeaning=From and |es=Cottonee|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Cottonee|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=소미안 Somian|komeaning=From and a corruption of |zh_cmn=木棉球 Mùmiánqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=From }} and . |ru=Коттони Kottoni|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |sr=Kotoni|srmeaning=From English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Sun Stone 546 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Waumboll es:Cottonee fr:Doudouvet it:Cottonee ja:モンメン zh:木棉球